


Watching

by Galadrielle1983



Series: Losing and Gaining [4]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the transfer Jake isn’t back to his full strength and has Tsu’tey taking care of him, remembering his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Title: Watching  
Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Avatar  
Series: fourth in my “Losing and Gaining”-series  
Pairing: Tsu’tey/Jake Sully  
Summary: After the transfer Jake isn’t back to his full strength and has Tsu’tey taking care of him, remembering his past.  
Warnings: slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
AN: SPOILERS! Some events from the movie appear (but don’t worry; I changed them a bit)

 

Despite all their worries, the transfer worked well and Jake woke up Na’vi, leaving his human body behind.

Tsu’tey was relieved. He hadn’t really thought it possible for Eywa to be that cruel – showing him his mate and then taking him away – but he feared for Jake’s life nonetheless.

Now, lying on the ground next to his mate while cradling him against his chest, he was reassured. ‘I know I will have to take my place as leader soon, but for now I just want to stay with Jake.’

Sighing Tsu’tey nuzzled into Jake’s hair, remembering the first time they met each other.

*****Flashback*****

“Tsu’tey! Neytiri is followed by one of these demons!” His best friend, Tirnak, broke through the coppice shouting.

Quickly jumping up from his crouch, having been about to hunt an animal, Tsu’tey swung himself on his Pa’li. Hurrying, Tsu’tey grimly thought back to the time a few moons ago, when his father had been killed by one of their soldiers, because he had gotten too close during the very first contact. If not for Eytukan, Mo’at and Neytiri Tsu’tey would have killed the demons right away. Struggling against the hold Eytukan had on his arms the warrior had been confined to Kelutrel, not allowed to go anywhere near their visitors. After two days of grief – only interrupted by Neytiri’s and Tirnak’s visits – he had to promise the shaman and the leader that he wouldn’t seek retribution. Reluctantly, Tsu’tey had given an oath, knowing that these ‘humans’ would be their death.

Now riding as fast as possible, Tsu’tey knew that he would lose Neytiri, his future mate, to the violent ways of the outwordler. 

Slowing down when he neared their presence Tsu’tey jumped off his Pa’li and crushed down low next to Tirnak and the others. Seeing one of these unskillful, unknowing and weak creatures climbing after Neytiri and touching her arm made Tsu’tey’s temper boil.

Jumping out, they captured the demon in no time and would have killed him if Neytiri had not stopped them. Looking irritated at the wide eyes in the demon’s face Tsu’tey felt his heart skip a beat. Not knowing why Tsu’tey decided to let the demon live, for now.

As the future leader he would have gotten away with killing the intruder, but something held him back. A prickling sensation flooded him but was quickly forgotten when Tsu’tey saw the way Neytiri took care of the demon. 

Every time he saw them together a feeling of loss flooded his senses, looking back later he identified it as jealousy, and made him careless. He became aggressive and spiteful towards the false Na’vi, mocking him whenever he could and denying him the courtesy the Na’vi extended towards friends. 

Only when Jakesully proved himself by bonding with an Ikran did Tsu’tey slowly come to accept the human as one of them, a true Na’vi.

Relieved that he had been wrong and danger averted Tsu’tey had gone back to consulting with Eytukan – he had still much to learn from their leader – when one day Neytiri and Jakesully hurried back to Kelutrel, alerting them to the danger they were in. 

When it was revealed, that Neytiri had bonded with Jakesully, Tsu’tey saw felt his heart break. The pain and rejection by his future mate were enough to blind Tsu’tey towards the truth spoken by the others and when Jakesully fell senseless to the ground and Neytiri defended him Tsu’tey knew he had lost.

 

“You have to take care of your heart, Tsu’tey, before you are ready to lead us.” Mo’at stood behind Tsu’tey, gently touching his shoulder.

No tears had fallen from Tsu’tey’s eyes. He knew that if he succumbed to grief now, he wouldn’t be able to stop – and it was now his task to lead the remaining Na’vi of his tribe since Eytukan was dead.

Shaking of the comforting hand he replied, “There is nothing that has to be taken care of.”

Shaking her head at such stubbornness Mo’at warned, “If you go into battle hateful and bitter you will most certainly not return to us, you will lose.”

Snorting in disbelieve he replied, “What do you want from me?! Should I forgive them? Tell myself that this,” gesturing at the Na’vi mourning their dead, “is what Eywa wanted for us? That I should forgive Neytiri her rejection?” ’Or forgive Jakesully for betraying us?’ The last part Tsu’tey thought to himself, not able to understand why it hurt him so deeply that the human – the demon, he reminded himself – had betrayed them.

A commotion interrupted them. The Na’vi, Pa’li and Ikran panicked when a large shadow flew over their heads.

The Toruk.

When Tsu’tey saw Jakesully jump from the Toruk’s back he was shocked. ‘Will the Toruk Makto take his rightful place as leader of all Na’vi?’

Resigned he watched as Neytiri and Jakesully looked lovingly at each other before they turned to him, starting to unite the Na’vi.

 

Tsu’tey felt warmth spread through him when Jakesully told him he could not do this – the uniting of all tribes – without him. And that was true, because despite the fact that the Toruk Makto had come none of the other tribes knew him. Sure, they knew the legends and trusted Eywa, but having one leader on his side was important to ensure the others would follow.

Seeing the tribes arrive, Tsu’tey could only guess their numbers. “How can a demon like him inspire that much trust and confidence?” Tsu’tey asked himself.

“It is not only because he is the Toruk Makto, Tsu’tey. He is also a kind and honest being.” Mo’at looked up from her work.

Sighing he replied, “That may be, but they all seem to forget that he betrayed us once already…”

Mo’at admonished him, “A mistake which he is trying to correct.” 

“But will it be enough? Will we win over them? They have better weapons; they are protected by their ‘machines’…”

Irritated she interrupted him, “And we have Eywa. Do not forget that Pandora is Eywa, all around us, connected with everything.”

Knowing he could not win Tsu’tey went back to mixing the colors he needed for his war-painting. ‘May Eywa protect the Na’vi!’

 

“JIIIIIEEEEEHHHHHH!” With a loud cry Tsu’tey jumped into the flying machine that – relying on Jakesully’s information- carried the explosives that the demons wanted to use to destroy the soul tree.

Killing one after the other Tsu’tey felt elated until suddenly his good luck changed. One soldiers shot him, hitting his right arm, while another tried to bring him down using another weapon.

Falling down, arm burning in pain, he saw the same soldier ready his weapon to shoot him. A shadow fell over him and Tsu’tey saw Tirnak jump on top of him, protecting him from the shots and dying for his friends.

Letting out a cry of rage and agony Tsu’tey jumped up, Tirnak’s body hitting the ground, and turned on the remaining soldiers. Seeing that he could not defeat them and stay alive, thus honoring Tirnak’s sacrifice, Tsu’tey grabbed his friend's body and unceremoniously jumped out of the machine.

His Ikran saw him fall and caught him.

Flying down to the ground he set down his friend before looking up just in time to see Jakesully fall into the greenery. Deciding to see if the Toruk Makto was alright Tsu’tey began to run towards the place he had seen him fall.

 

An inhuman cry cut through the air making Tsu’tey quicken his pace. He broke through the coppice and without stopping he jumped against the big two-legged machine standing over Jakesully.

When it stumbled back Tsu’tey looked around to check his surroundings – and saw Neytiri lying dead beneath a Palulukan. Realizing the reason for the desperate cry he looked to Jakesully.

The splintering of something made Tsu’tey whirl back around. Freezing in horror he saw that this human had just destroyed the container these people needed, the one where Tsu’tey assumed Jakesully’s real body in.

A dull thump let him know he was right, as Jakesully lay motionless on the ground. Deciding to take care of the threat first, Tsu’tey grabbed his knife and jumped at the human machine. Trusting it deep inside its flesh satisfied the warrior, but the creature did not seem to be defeated as it tried to grab him with its arms. Letting himself fall, Tsu’tey rolled out of the way until he found Neytiri’s bow, the one her father had bequeathed her.

Praying to Eywa that this would finally defeat the demon, Tsu’tey targeted and fired, hitting it in the chest and killing it.

Relieved, Tsu’tey sighed. Then, a crash from the inside of the building reminded him of Jakesully.

Running forward he saw the human lying on the ground. ‘He needs one of those masks!’ Tsu’tey saw the pale face looking up at him pleadingly. Placing the mask on Jakesully’s face, Tsu’tey took the limp hand and prayed to Eywa that he was not too late.

A tingling sensation through his whole body made Tsu’tey shudder. Looking down he saw Jakesully open his eyes and gasp when he reached up and activated the mask. 

Moments later, when he was certain that the human would be alright, he picked him up gently. Looking around he saw atokirina floating around him and Jakesully. Gasping in disbelief he looked down at the human in his arms and understood.

*****End Flashback******

A twitch from the Na’vi in his arms alerted Tsu’tey that he was waking. Looking down he saw the beautiful eyes open and marveled again that he had come to love this being, a former human and now a Na’vi, so much.

“Hey,” a hoarse voice shook him out of his daydreams.

Smiling gently he greeted Jake, “Hey, are you feeling better?”

Stretching his limbs Jake looked at Tsu’tey, “A bit. What are you doing here?”

Confused Tsu’tey asked, “Where else would I be?”

Smirking Jake teased, “Don’t you have better things to do than watch me sleep?”

“No, Jake. You are important to me. So I am watching over you, as Eywa is watching over all of us.” Leaning down he nuzzled against Jake’s cheek. “Now sleep, you are still exhausted. And do not worry; I will hold all bad memories at bay.”

Jake sighed in contentment and murmured, “I’ll watch over you when I’m better. P’mise…” 

Laughing at the sight of his again sleeping lover Tsu’tey lay his head down, wondering how their shared future would be.

End


End file.
